


Only the Good

by jolymusichetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All is one sided, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta





	Only the Good

It was hard to believe that Liam Dunbar, freshman beta werewolf who hated his life more than he was willing to admit, was in love with Scott McCall. He was in love with his crooked jaw and the fact that his eyes glowed red when he was a wolf, even if he realized that it was every Alpha's eyes were red. He was in love with the way that he cared about everyone, cared about people he shouldn't care about, the way he refused to kill anybody, even if it meant he himself could be killed. He was in love with the way Scott seemed to know exactly what he was feeling and how he knew what to say to calm him down. How to make Liam laugh when he felt like crying and the way he got him to shift back just by being his friend, not by being his Alpha. It was admirable and Liam wanted to be more like him in every single way. To say Scott was his role model was putting it lightly. 

Scott was in love with Kira. Kira, the kitsune with her raven colored hair and her orange eyes and her power over electricity. She had gotten her first tail and Scott could not be more proud of her. He thought the world of her. He wanted to her to be happy more than he wanted himself to be safe. He loved her and her ability to wield a katana and, also, a lacrosse stick. 

Scott also loved Allison, who loved him back. She would always love him back, but as far as things went, it was hard to maintain a relationship with someone buried in France. He loved the way she could make him laugh, or make him take his mind off of whatever was troubling. The way she didn't need to be saved. He loved that she was the hunter that turned the Argents around. He loved their code. 

Allison loved Isaac as well. He was strong and goofy at the same time and he didn't care about what people thought about him. She loved him despite his past and because of it. She loved the way he didn't need anyone to protect him and the way that they both had dark times in their lives, times that they regret before turning things around. 

Kira was in love with Malia. As her father once said, " _Maybe you should date the coyote._ " So she tried to, dancing with her in Mexico and making her feel beautiful and like she could take on the world. She loved the way Malia took no shit and no prisoners. She wasn't afraid to let someone know she was angry with them. She loved the way that Malia didn't entirely understand how to be human but that she was learning every single day. She loved the way Malia still knew all the words to songs from when they were kids and that she wasn't afraid to act like a total loser in the car when they were driving together.

Malia loved Stiles. Loved his scrawny body and his awkward tendencies and his first name, even if she couldn't pronounce it. She loved that he was a neverending source of patience, never getting angry at her for what she didn't understand, never seeming to get angry with her period. She loved the way he was always there for his friends and the way that he did his research, dedicated to whatever their cause was. She loved him more for not judging her based on the fact that she was a coyote for eight years.

Stiles loved Lydia. Had loved Lydia since he was in the third grade and that wouldn't be changing. He loved that she was smart and beautiful and he loved that she let her guard down, especially around him. He loved that she wasn't afraid to show how smart she truly was or express her displeasure or let anyone know that she was entirely disappointed in him. She wasn't one to hide how she felt to spare someone's feeling. And that endeared her all the more to Stiles. 

Lydia loved Derek. The way he was strong and silent and how he wasn't afraid to stand tall, even when things were going to shit. The way he got knocked down numerous times and continued to get back up. She wanted to keep him safe from harm, even if she knew that made no sense. Why should she be the one protecting him? But even so, there was the instinct to protect. She loved his blue eyes, eyes that said he had killed someone innocent, loved the way that she wasn't scared off by that.

Derek loved Braeden, though he couldn't see why. She was a gun for hire who would kill him for the right price, but something deep in his gut told him that for her, killing him wasn't an option. She was ruthless and savvy and he was mildly afraid of her, not that he would own up to it. She wasn't afraid to threaten him with a gun but she didn't do relationships. She was afraid of that word, love. He didn't mind, he would wait for her for as long as it took for her to be able to say it back.

Braeden, however, she loved her guns. She loved her Italian boots and the scars on her neck that showed that she survived a werewolf attack. She loved the money in her bank account and that people dared not speak her name out of fear. It was more than a little satisfying. But she loved Derek, loved him more than the money in her bank account or her Italian boots or the scars on her neck.

Even if she didn't quite realize it yet. 

And maybe, everyone was seeing only the good in the ones they loved, because if they were seeing the bad, they would see the fact that they were totally, completely and hopelessly in love with someone else.


End file.
